Comfortable
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Tentang sebuah hubungan yang terjadi diantara sepasang anak adam dan hawa. Kang Daniel. Hwang Minhyun. GS!Minhyun. Fem!Minhyun. AU!College. Wanna One. NielHwang. OptimusPeach. NielHyun. Pristin's Rena as Daniel's Sister.


**Kang Daniel.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

 **..**

 **Support : Kang Yebin (Pristin's Rena)**

 **..**

 **Mentioned! Kang Dongho (Nuest's Baekho)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kang Daniel sudah mengenal Hwang Minhyun selama kurang lebih 3 tahun sampai sekarang. Keduanya pertama kali dipertemukan saat menjalani kegiatan pengenalan kampus yang diadakan oleh _BEM_ universitas mereka waktu itu.

Tatapan minhyun yang linglung sekaligus bingung waktu itu, menarik daniel untuk mendekat. Dan bisa dipastikan setelahnya, minhyun dan Daniel menjadi sepasang teman yang akrab, walaupun berbeda jurusan. Daniel pada hukum, sedangkan minhyun pada sastra korea.

Merasa cocok, makin kesini, mereka semakin dekat. Sampai ada selentingan omongan yang mengatakan 'dimana ada minhyun, disitu pasti ada daniel' dan sebaliknya.

Daniel menjadi murid lelaki yang paling dinginkan, setelah ia berhasil membawa tim basket universitas menyabet medali emas sewaktu ikut kejuaraan musim dingin tingkat nasional saat tingkat dua dulu. Dan ia dijadikan _MVP_ karena berhasil mencetak setengah poin dari angka 100 lewat tembakannya ke ring lawan.

Dengan itu, Daniel mulai diperhatikan.

 **..**

 **..**

Seperti saat ini.

Beberapa gadis seangkatan maupun senior dan junior sedang merubung meja daniel. Daniel sih senang. Itu menunjukan kalau ia begitu mempesona. Membuatnya besar kepala –seperti yang dibilang oleh adiknya, yebin, Kang Yebin.

 **BRAK**

Beberapa gadis yang merubung dimeja Daniel tersentak bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang terlonjak akibat gebrakan yang tiba-tiba. Daniel tersenyum maklum. Ia pun menatap gadis yang merubung dimejanya satu persatu dengan lembut.

"adikku mau makan. Nanti lagi ya bertemunya"

"iya, oppa"

"tentu, daniel"

Setelahnya, gadis-gadis labil itu membubarkan diri diiringi dengan tatapan tajam dari gadis semampai bersurai coklat gelap sebatas dada yang sedang bersidekap.

"menggelikan sekali"

Daniel tertawa mendengar gerutuan yebin, yang segera menempatkan dirinya tepat didepan Daniel.

"harusnya kau bangga mempunyai kakak yang terkenal sepertiku"

Yebin menatapnya datar sehingga menimbulkan kerut pada dahi mulus Daniel, yang tak tertutupi oleh helai poni satupun. Ia berdalih kalau keningnya itu menambah kadar ketampanan pada dirinya –yang langsung dapat cibiran dari si bungsu keluarga kang tersebut.

"ada kantung atau sejenisnya?"

Alis daniel hampir menyatu kala mendengar pertanyaan asal sang adik.

"untuk?"

"muntah. Omonganmu barusan, bahkan lebih menggelikan dibanding kelakuan gadis kurang kerja, yang kau sebut dengan fans itu"

"sialan kau, bin"

Yebin tak ambil pusing dengan umpatan yang dilayangkan oleh sang kakak. Ia dengan tenang menyumpit kimchi lobak dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Sesuai yang diajarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya semenjak dahulu.

"hei"

Daniel menatap yebin dengan tajam.

"apa?!"

"jangan mengumpat didepan makanan. Kau bisa dikutuk oleh dewi kesuburan nanti, karena dengan beraninya mengutuk didepan tumbuhan yang sudah susah payah ia semai ke bumi"

Daniel mendengus jengkel mendengar penuturan adiknya. Wajahnya memerah. Kalau saja ini kartun, kepalanya pas di ubun-ubun pasti sudah mengeluarkan asap.

"berisik. Makanlah makananmu dengan tenang, keparat"

Yebin menatap kakaknya dengan lurus lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"jangan memaki adikmu, niel. Kebiasaan sekali"

Datanglah seorang gadis semampai bak model, menghampiri kedua kang bersaudara itu. Yebin langsung tersenyum sumringah kala netranya melihat sosok bersurai sekelam jelaga itu duduk disampingnya.

"hai, eonnie"

"hai, bin. Tak ada kelas?"

Yebin menggeleng.

"sudah selesai dari jam sebelas tadi. Ah iya, ada kedai bingsu yang baru buka tak jauh dari sini. Mau mencobanya bersama?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir lalu tak lama mengangguk. Membuahkan senyuman manis pada si gadis kang itu.

"baiklah. Kelasku akan selesai jam dua nanti. Titik temunya dimana?"

"depan gedung fakultas saja, eonnie. Aku akan kesana setelah tugasku untuk besok kuselesaikan"

"tak ada yang mengajakku?"

Seketika, pembicaraan antara yebin dengan si gadis cantik berkulit seputih susu itu terhenti akibat interupsi dari daniel.

"tidak sudi"

Gadis disamping yebin tertawa renyah, seraya menatap wajah Daniel yang merengut setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari si bungsu.

"jangan tertawa, hyun. Kau mau kucium disini?"

Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun langsung diam setelah mendengar ancaman itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan dihadapan daniel.

"silahkan. Lalu aku akan menghadiahi ini tepat diwajahmu"

Yebin terbahak. Menambah kerutan kesal diwajah tak bercacat Daniel. Daniel lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk menelan kekalahan dalam menghadapi dua makhluk yang duduk didepannya itu.

Karena ia tak pernah menang pada minhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

Kedua kang bersaudara itu sepakat untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dekat dengan air mancur didepan gedung fakultas sastra dan bahasa. Daniel menguap lebar sehingga mengundang decakan sebal pada si bungsu.

"tidak ada sopannya sama sekali. Seperti lelaki pedalaman yang hidup di goa"

Daniel mendengus seraya mendorong kepala yebin dengan jengkel.

"kuadukan pada appa supaya jatah jajanmu bulan ini ditarik"

Daniel berdecak mendengar ucapan yebin.

"diamlah. Aku malas berdebat. Aku mengantuk"

Yebin mengabaikan tuturan Daniel dan lebih memilih menyumpal sebelah telinganya dengan earphone putih kesayangannya.

"kalau mengantuk, kenapa tidak pulang? Mengganggu acaraku dan minhyun eonnie saja"

Daniel tak tahan untuk tak menggeplak lagi kepala anak bungsu mereka yang sangat disayangi oleh kakek kang itu. Namun harus ia tahan. Karena, kalau sekali lagi dirinya menyentuh kepala si bungsu, itu artinya uang jajannya untuk bulan ini akan benar-benar ditarik. Yebin selalu menepati omongannya.

"niel"

Daniel menoleh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan yebin yang memakai _banmal_ saat bicara padanya. Ia berdengung sengau menjawab panggilan yebin.

"sampai kapan, kau terus-terusan menyembunyikan perasaanmu?"

Daniel yang ingin menguap, mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan yebin. Lelaki itu mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada gadis 20 tahun yang baru saja masuk bulan kemarin kedalam universitas yang sama dengannya.

"pada siapa?"

"pada minhyun eonnie"

Keduanya dijeda oleh keheningan yang cukup lama. Daniel menatap lamat sang adik. Yebin balas menatap sang kakak, dengan tenang tanpa menuntut.

"selama mungkin kalau bisa. Aku tak mau merusak hubungan yang telah lebih dulu kami bangun, hanya dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta"

Yebin terdiam begitupun juga daniel yang lebih memilih menatap jalanan depan fakultas bahasa dan sastra yang cukup lenggang disiang hari seperti ini.

Si bungsu kang itu menghela nafasnya dengan panjang dan perlahan, lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman samar di bibirnya. Tangannya naik dan berakhir di kepala sang kakak. Mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"tak kusangka, kau mempunyai pemikiran yang cemerlang, di otakmu yang keruh seperti itu, niel"

Daniel mengkesah pendek. Ia pun menarik sejumput surai yebin yang tergerai. Membuahkan tatapan nyalang dari si bungsu. Yang bisa Daniel artikan sedang melayangkan berbagai ungkapan kasar, lewat tatapannya tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

"kang!"

Keduanya sepakat menoleh pada suara yang cukup melengking itu. Minhyun berjalan dengan cepat dan tangan yang melambai disertai oleh senyuman riang. Yebin tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambai.

Minhyun mengubah langkah cepatnya menjadi berlari kecil. Gadis hwang itu pun sampai dihadapan kedua kang bersaudara dengan sedikit terengah. Membuat Daniel bangkit tanpa berkata yang membuahkan tatapan tanya pada minhyun.

"kakakmu kenapa, bin?"

Yebin menggeleng.

"otaknya sedang bermasalah"

Minhyun malah terkikik geli. Yebin dan Daniel itu sering mengejek serta menjelekkan satu sama lain. Tapi, dari situlah minhyun memahami bagaimana hubungan persaudaraan keduanya.

"minum ini"

Minhyun menengadah dan mendapati daniel sedang menyodorkan sekaleng soda padanya lalu melemparkan kaleng lain pada yebin yang disambut oleh gadis itu dengan baik.

"thanks, _choding_ "

Daniel mendengus saat yebin memanggil seenaknya seperti itu.

"jadi ke kedai bingsu?"

Yebin mengangguk lalu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada minhyun.

"tentu saja. Ayo, eonnie"

Minhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menyambut ukuran tangan yebin dan berjalan bersama dengan gadis itu. Meninggalkan daniel yang menggerutu dibelakang keduanya.

 **..**

 **..**

Minhyun masuk ke kursi penumpang samping pengendara, sementara yebin langsung menidurkan dirinya di kursi belakang setelah masuk ke dalam Audi S8 daniel. Anak itu kekenyangan karena menghabiskan semangkuk besar bingsu teh hijau sendirian. Menimbulkan beberapa ejekan dari mulut Daniel terangkai bebas.

"diam, Daniel. Aku sedang kekenyangan. Kau mau kumuntahi seluruh isi perutku? Kalau tidak, diam dan menyetirlah dengan benar. Sampai aku jatuh saat tidur, aku gorok lehermu dengan samurai halbo"

"kulaporkan pada appa seluruh perkataanmu barusan, bin. Biar tahu rasa bagaimana menjadi seorang gadis tanpa uang jajan sebulan!"

Yebin memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya mendengar balasan sang kakak. Minhyun sudah terkekeh-kekeh ringan sedari awal yebin dan Daniel saling berperang kata. Daniel melirik dan mengembangkan senyuman lembutnya.

"kau ada kuliah besok, hyun?"

Minhyun menengok dan langsung menggeleng.

"besok aku _off_. Professor hwang dan professor min sedang menghadiri seminar nasional khusus dosen sastra"

Daniel tersenyum menanggapinya. Membuat hati minhyun bergetar sendiri kala mendapati senyuman itu terkembang sempurna di wajah tanpa cacat milik Daniel.

Karena, Daniel yang fokus dengan setir ditambah senyuman seperti itu adalah hal yang membahayakan bagi keberlangsungan hati dan jantung minhyun.

"kenapa?"

Daniel menoleh sebentar dan kembali terfokus pada jalanan.

"bagaimana kalau ke busan? Besok itu kan jumat dilanjut sabtu dan minggu. Kita dapat libur 3 hari. Bagaimana?"

Minhyun terlihat merenungkan seluruh ajakan Daniel. Daniel memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit, guna menghadap minhyun karena kebetulan sekali mereka terjebak oleh lampu merah.

"perginya dengan siapa saja?"

"aku _skip_. Sabtu, professor kim mengajak anak sekelas berembug, untuk membahas jadwal yang belum jelas. Kalian berdua saja pergi. Asalkan pas pulang, membelikan banyak makanan untukku"

Yebin sudah terbangun dan langsung menyahuti pertanyaan minhyun.

"nah. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat pagi buta. Jam enam. Aku pastikan, aku sudah sampai di tempatmu, hyun"

Daniel memutuskan sepihak. Minhyun menatapnya jengah.

"bahkan aku saja belum bilang mau atau tidaknya atas ajakanmu itu, _choding_ "

Daniel bisa saja mendengus saat panggilan ' _choding_ ' keluar dari mulut yebin atau beberapa teman dekatnya yang lain seperti youngmin –Im Youngmin, atau Yongguk –Kim Yongguk.

Namun, ini adalah minhyun.

Karena, Daniel tekankan sekali lagi. Ia tak akan pernah menang atas minhyun.

Daniel terkekeh pelan lalu tangannya yang berada di atas persnelling terangkat dan berakhir pada pucuk kepala minhyun.

"lalu? Kau tak setuju dengan ajakanku begitu? Lumayan loh. Aku baru dapat uang dari pamanku yang ada di rusia"

Minhyun mendengus.

"terserah"

Tangan daniel mengacak surai kelam lembut itu dengan gemas. Mengundang decakan sebal dari sang empunya karena Daniel merusak tatanan rambutnya. Satu yang minhyun tak sadari. Senyuman yebin terkembang saat gadis itu tak sengaja bertukar pandangan dengan sang kakak lewat spion dalam mobil tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jumat.

Hari yang dipilih Daniel sebagai hari keberangkatan mereka ke busan. Daniel bilang pada minhyun untuk menjemputnya tepat jam enam pagi pada kamis kemarin. Namun, yang minhyun dapati sampai jam tujuh seperti ini, daniel belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di unit apartment milik minhyun.

"jam karet"

Minhyun menggerutu sambil mengecek ulang barang-barang yang ia bawa selama 3 hari kedepan.

"jam enam apanya? Jam enam lewat enam puluh menit iya. Sudah seharusnya aku tak mempercayai semua perkatannya. Tadi saja aku bangun siang dan membiarkannya menunggu. Dasar bocah sekolah dasar"

"siapa yang kau sebut dengan bocah sekolah dasar?"

Minhyun berjengit kaget hampir terjerembab ke arah depan, karena posisinya sedang berjongkok. Untung saja tangan besar Daniel menahannya lebih dulu. Lelaki itu lalu membantu minhyun untuk berdiri.

"kau mau membunuhku, niel?"

Daniel terkekeh lalu membuka kacamata bulatnya.

"tidak. Aku hanya bermaksud mengejutkanmu"

Minhyun memukul pelan bahu Daniel sambil mendengus sebal. Membuat si tinggi bersurai coklat itu mengerang kesakitan. Dan minhyun hanya tersenyum samar melihat erangan Daniel.

"sudah siap, hyun?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

Tanpa aba-aba, Daniel mencuri kecupan pada pipi gembil minhyun dan langsung menyeret tas bawaan minhyun lantas berjalan keluar dengan pipi yang merona tipis.

Minhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tangannya naik mengusap bekas kecupan daniel di pipinya. Perlahan, hatinya menghangat dan pipinya tersapuh oleh warna kemerahan yang samar.

Senyum terkembang pada bibir tipisnya. Dadanya berdegup, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa itu dan lebih memilih untuk tak memperdulikan degupan dadanya dengan seluruh kelakuan Daniel yang manis.

Ia sudah terbiasa dan itu tak berdampak apa-apa pada hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Tak ada yang mau melangkah maju untuk memperdalam ikatan pertemanan mereka dengan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu.

 _Bukannya tak ada,_

 _Tak berani lebih tepatnya._

 **..**

 **..**

Pada akhirnya, sepasang anak manusia itu sampai pada sebuah villa milik kang bersaudara yang terkenal dengan titel _konglomerat_. Daniel pun melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya lalu dilanjut untuk membantu minhyun membuka _seatbelt_ gadis hwang itu. Daniel dan minhyun keluar lalu kompak untuk saling meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku karena harus duduk selama hampir 4 jam dari seoul menuju busan.

"kau mau istirahat dulu atau langsung bermain ke pantai?"

Minhyun menoleh seraya menurunkan plastik berisi makanan ringan yang sengaja dibelinya tadi.

"istirahat saja dulu, niel. Kau kan baru menyetir lama"

Daniel tersenyum mendengar balasan gadis hwang itu lalu berjalan mendekat.

 **GREP**

"kau memang paling mengerti diriku, hyun"

Daniel mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak minhyun yang tidak tertutupi karena gadis itu mengenakan _off-shoulder_ blouse berbahan satin warna biru muda. Seketika, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Membiarkan angin pantai berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya yang saling berdempetan.

Minhyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Daniel yang masih bertumpu pada pundaknya. Daniel mengeratkan dekapan pada pinggang singset minhyun. Ia menyukai sekali saat seperti ini. Ia yang berdiri memeluk punggung minhyun dan minhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dirinya.

Terasa nyaman sekali. Dengan keheningan yang seketika menyergap keduanya, Daniel makin mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap tubuh minhyun. Sudah lama ia tak berlaku begini dan menemui waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja seperti ini pada minhyun.

Kesibukan keduanya yang berbeda jurusan ditambah adanya penghalang sejenis yebin –yang memang lebih dekat dengan minhyun, dan beberapa tugas yang seakan tak pernah berhenti, mengurungkan niat daniel untuk berlaku seperti ini pada minhyun lebih sering.

Daniel pun mengusalkan wajahnya pada bahu landai minhyun yang telanjang. Gadis itu menggeliat kegelian dengan kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"hei! Daniel. Ini geli tahu"

Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundak minhyun.

"ayo masuk. Anginnya terasa makin dingin"

Daniel tak membiarkan minhyun menjauh darinya sedikitpun. Terbukti dari perlakuannya yang kini melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat nan lembut pada bahu minhyun.

Biarkan dia untuk merasakan kenyamanan ini pada minhyun.

Biarkan daniel memiliki minhyun untuk dirinya tanpa embel-embel hubungan persahabatannya.

Biarkan Daniel bersama dengan minhyun hanya berdua. Setidaknya, selama 3 hari kedepan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TING**

Minhyun menghentikan suapannya saat ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Seketika, senyuman manis terkembang dibibirnya. Membuahkan banyak pertanyaan mampir dibenak Daniel yang menyaksikan tingkahnya.

Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah pesan, minhyun bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu?

Dari siapa pesan itu sebenarnya?

Kenapa Daniel merasakan sedikit sesak merangsek masuk kedalam dadanya, saat melihat minhyun yang menarikan tangannya pada layar ponsel itu dengan senyum yang masih terpatri apik pada bibir ranumnya itu?

Membuat penasaran.

"dari siapa, hyun?"

Minhyun menatap daniel dengan tatapan berbinarnya, yang sangat difavoritkan oleh lelaki kelahiran busan itu.

"dari dongho"

"dongho? Shin Dongho sunbae? Mantan ketua _BEM_ fakultas seni?"

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya lalu menatap Daniel dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kang Dongho. Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Hankook"

Daniel mengangkat alisnya lalu dengan perlahan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi makan.

"hankook? Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Minhyun melipat tangannya pada meja dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman riang pada daniel.

Menambah rasa sesak itu tersendiri pada dada Daniel.

"dia itu senior yebin di dalam club judo"

Daniel menatap minhyun dengan datar.

"lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

Minhyun merona mendengar pertanyaan singkat Daniel. Daniel makin tak nyaman seiring informasi yang sedang ia korek dari gadis cantik kesayangannya itu.

"waktu itu kan, aku menemani yebin _sparring_ melawan murid hankook. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Lalu dia meminta yebin untuk dikenalkan padaku. Dan—kami, akhirnya bertukar nomor telepon. Ya sudah. Kami mulai dekat dari situ, niel"

Hening menjeda keduanya.

Minhyun masih tak sadar dengan perubahan air muka Daniel yang semakin muram. Daniel merendahkan kepalanya. Berdeham pelan, guna mengurangi rasa tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Ia terkejut –sangat, oleh penuturan jujur minhyun.

Jadi?

Selama ini ia sudah dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya?

"dan sepulang dari sini, dongho mengajakku kencan. Menurutmu bagaimana, niel? Apa aku harus menerima ajakan kencannya?"

Daniel menatap minhyun dengan lurus, lekat, dan mendalam. Berbeda dengan tatapan minhyun yang diarahkan pada Daniel. Terkesan senang dan penasaran.

Menyadari ada rasa senang yang lain, dari setiap untaian kalimat minhyun waktu bercerita tentang lelaki asing yang tak dikenal daniel itu. Daniel tak kuasa untuk mengatakan tidak atas pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan oleh si gadis hwang kesayangannya ini.

"kenapa tidak? Kau menyukai dia, tidak? Kalau iya, ya terima saja. Kalau tidak, ya tolak"

Minhyun melunturkan senyumannya. Membuat Daniel kelabakan sendiri melihat senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah minhyun. Gadis cantik itu kini menatap Daniel dengan serius.

"kau memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya, niel. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu! Dongho pasti akan senang, saat tahu aku mempunyai sahabat sebaik kau, niel"

Senyum kembali terbentuk diwajah manis nan lembut itu. Sehingga, tanpa daniel sadari, ia ikut tersenyum walaupun hatinya merasakan perih yang tak terkira saat mendengar pengakuan perasaan gadis itu terhadap dirinya.

Matanya menatap nanar minhyun yang masih terus tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang menyendok makanan sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak aktif mengetik pesan balasan pada lelaki yang sedang dekat dengannya tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

Katakanlah Daniel pecundang karena sampai sekarang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan yang dimiliki olehnya kepada minhyun.

Katakanlah Daniel munafik karena mengatakan kepada minhyun keterbalikkan dengan apa yang diserukan oleh nuraninya.

Katakanlah Daniel bodoh karena lebih memilih untuk melepaskan minhyun yang sudah berada didalam lingkarannya selama tiga tahun, begitu saja pada seorang lelaki asing yang bahkan tak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

Namun, ia ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh sebuah kenyataan.

Beberapa orang memang layaknya hanya sebatas teman dekat, senyaman apapun yang dia rasakan saat sedang bersama dengan orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar yang biasa nampang di timeline saya yang asalnya dari sebuah OA penyaji kalimat gamang sejenisnya. Jadilah cerita ini walaupun melenceng banyak hehehe.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!


End file.
